Mother's Day
by trace619
Summary: Alex, Olivia and Noah, celebrating Mother's Day together. With a very special surprise for one of our favorite ladies.


**A/N: Yes I know, I really need to update Mess is Mine. You'll be happy to know, as am I, the next chapter is nearly complete and could be up as early as today. If not today, within the next few days. This idea came to me yesterday and I couldn't shake it. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

A gorgeous Sunday morning broke across the city. Alex opened her eyes slowly as she stretched, a yawn escaping her lips as she did so. Seeing the time she was surprised she'd slept as late as she had. Remembering what day it was she climbed from the bed and made a quick trip to the bathroom. As she stepped out of the bathroom she heard Olivia and Noah outside the bedroom door.

"Ssh Mommy!" Noah said in an exaggerated whisper. "She's still asleep."

Alex quickly jumped back in the bed and pretended to be asleep. She struggled not to laugh as she peeked out of the corner of her eye and saw Noah creeping across the floor carrying something in his hand.

"Good morning!"

Alex pretended to be startled causing the little boy to laugh. "Good morning sweetheart!" she pulled him in for a hug.

Noah quickly climbed onto the bed and pointed to Olivia "Mommy and me made you breakfast."

"Breakfast in bed?" Alex asked as she sat up and Olivia sat a tray of waffles and bacon in front of her, enough for all three. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Happy Mother's Day." Olivia whispered as she leaned in for a good morning kiss.

Alex smiled and bit back a few tears "Well technically…"

"Technically nothing." Olivia replied "You deserve to be celebrated on Mother's Day."

Alex took a few bites before Noah handed over the homemade card he'd made that morning as well as a drawing he'd made in school. "Will you put it in your office?"

"I can't wait to put it up at work!" she kissed his forehead "I'm gonna hang it up as soon as I get there tomorrow."

When breakfast was through Alex opened the bed side drawer and smiled at Noah. The little boy reached in and handed Olivia a rectangle box.

"What's this?"

"Happy Mother's Day!"

"You already gave me a card you made in school."

"But this is your other present."

Olivia teared up as she opened the box and saw the necklace. It was a small heart shaped pendant with the word Mom engraved on the front with a tiny stone matching Noah's birthstone. When she flipped it over Olivia smiled when she saw the date Noah's adoption was finalized engraved on the back.

"It's perfect!" she pulled her son into her arms "I love it!" she leaned over and whispered in Alex's ear "I know he doesn't have this much money in his piggy bank."

"Yeah, well…I might have helped him out a little." A bright smile on her face.

"So, I have plans for you this afternoon." Alex said while they cleaned up from breakfast.

"Do tell."

"Nope, it's a secret." Alex answered with a kiss.

Olivia grabbed the blonde as she pulled back "Not so fast." Their lips lingered for a few moments before finally separating. Olivia grinned at the dazed look on the blonde's face "So what's the plans this afternoon?"

Alex chuckled "Not so fast Lieutenant. Don't think you can kiss me and get a secret out of me."

"Why not?" her signature smirk on her face "I've kissed you and gotten you out of your pants before."

Alex couldn't help the light blush that spread over her face. She playfully shoved the older woman "And to think I let you kiss me with that mouth."

"Your lips have been naughtier places than my mouth."

The blush now spread across Alex's neck "I can't with you this morning." She turned to walk away "I'm gonna go watch tv with Noah. At least I'll be able to have intelligent conversation with him."

As the morning wore on Olivia continued to do her best to find out what Alex had in store for her but to no avail. The best she could get out of the blonde was to dress up for their outing. She opted for a purple short sleeved dress that she knew Alex loved. She put on the necklace she'd received that morning then checked her reflection one last time. She'd decided to keep her makeup simple and light, knowing Alex loved a more natural look for her, and had lightly curled her hair.

Stepping from the bedroom she couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her. Noah was wearing a pair of black pants, his black dress shoes, and a bright blue button up shirt with a black, blue, white and gray stripped tie. "Oh my goodness, you're so handsome!"

Noah grinned as Olivia leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You're pretty Mommy."

"Thank you, sweet boy."

"And you." Olivia said as she stepped close to the blonde "You look stunning." She looked down again at Alex's choice of a coral colored dress.

"Well I was about to say the same about you." she had just pressed her lips to Olivia's when she felt a hand on her leg.

"Can we go now?" Noah asked.

"Can't catch a break, can we?" she laughed as they exited the apartment.

Olivia grinned at Noah as he skipped ahead of them, then leaned in close to whisper "He'll have to go to sleep tonight."

A hired town car waited outside the building. Olivia raising a questioning eyebrow as they climbed into the back.

"I just figured it would be easier than trying to hail a cab today."

Olivia couldn't believe it when the car stopped in front of the Plaza Hotel. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Alex said a few words to the driver as he held the door for them. He'd be awaiting their call when they were ready to return home. Alex took Noah's hand, Olivia taking the other, as the little boy walked between them. "You deserve the best Olivia, so I figured Mother's Day lunch at the Palm Court sounded like a perfect idea."

While the meal was nothing short of delicious, it was easy to tell Noah wasn't quite as impressed as the ladies were. That was until Alex decided they should have dessert, and ordered a large banana split for them to share.

"You know he's gonna be bouncing off the walls the rest of the afternoon."

Alex just waved a dismissive hand "Just means he should tire out faster, and go to bed sooner."

At the look on her face Olivia had to smile "I love the way you think Counselor."

After lunch they took a short stroll through the park. It was such a nice afternoon neither lady wanted to pass up being able to enjoy it. Plus, it was a way to try and burn off some of Noah's extra new-found energy.

It was now early evening and Alex was stretched out on the couch waiting for her two favorite people to join her. They'd had a light dinner and were about to watch a movie before putting Noah to bed. Olivia and Noah had been acting a little secretive in the last few minutes which made Alex wonder what they were up to. Knowing mother and son, it was hard to tell what they were into. When they finally joined her Alex was puzzled, Olivia looked as if she were about to cry while Noah had an almost nervous smile.

"Umm…Alex?"

"What is it sweetie?" she sat up and faced him.

He looked back to Olivia, who was definitely trying not to cry now, then back to Alex. "Will you be my other Mommy?"

Alex's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. While she loved Noah as if her were her own, officially he wasn't. She'd wanted to broach the subject with Olivia on more than one occasion but had always lost her nerve. Seeing Noah's expression begin to change from nervous to uncertain she smiled brightly as the tears began to flow "Oh Noah, I would love to be your other Mommy!" she pulled him tightly into her arms and hugged him, holding him as if he would float away.

Olivia could no longer hold the tears back as watched the pair. Noah had his arms tightly around Alex's neck as the blonde held onto him and cried. She quickly walked over and sat next to them, wrapping her arms around both. They'd been married just over a month, and while Olivia had intended to bring the subject up it had been Noah who brought it to her first. Since Alex had yet to mention adopting him, Olivia decided to wait till Mother's Day, figuring there wasn't a more perfect day to ask.

Alex finally pulled back from the hug and wiped her tears before placing several kisses to Noah's cheek. She looked over at a still crying Olivia and grabbed her hand "Are you sure, Olivia?"

"Absolutely." She reached down next to her for the paper she'd been hiding behind her back and handed it to the blonde "All you need to do is sign. Judge Linden said she'd be more than happy to meet us in the morning and sign them."

Alex took the papers and glanced over them quickly, her mind used to reading legal documents with speed and ease. Both had to laugh as Noah looked at them as well, almost as if he was making sure everything was to his liking as well. "When? I mean how? How did you get all the background stuff covered without me knowing?"

"Well, I'm a Lieutenant so I'm pretty good at undercover work." She smiled as Alex pulled her hand up and kissed it. "You're an EADA with the DA's office, your fingerprints are on file with the bar, and Trevor can still come in handy when necessary. Especially when it comes to Noah."

Alex shook her head in awe "So, you mean as early as tomorrow I can be his mother?"

"You already are, that's just a formality." Olivia nodded to the papers.

She looked at Noah who was still smiling then grabbed the pen that had been conveniently laying on the coffee table. She leaned forward, still holding Noah on her lap, and signed her name in the appropriate places. She folded them over and handed them to Olivia, both leaning in for a loving kiss.

"Are you my Mommy now?" Noah asked excitedly.

"We still have to take these to the judge tomorrow and have her sign them." Olivia explained. She was met with a look from Noah that clearly said that didn't answer his question.

"Yes baby, I'm your Mommy now."

"Yay!" he threw her arms around her again then pulled back quickly "I'll call you Momma, okay?"

"That's more than okay with me."

Later as they were getting into bed Alex turned to the brunette "So, how did you get him to ask me?"

"I didn't get him to, he asked me."

"What?"

"Yep. I had been planning to ask you after we got married. Then after the wedding he asked if you were his Mommy now. I explained it the best I could for him to understand, and he said he wanted you to be his other Mommy. I decided to wait until now to ask you. I couldn't think of a better gift for Mother's Day."

Alex leaned in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around the brunette and pulling her closer "I can't think of a better one either."

* * *

Monday morning:

"I have to say, I'm having this feeling of déjà vu." Judge Linden said as she smiled at Olivia seated in front of her.

"So am I your honor." Even though Alex wasn't there with her when she finalized Noah's adoption, they were still in the early stages of a relationship, the blonde had given her total support.

Alex struggled to hold back her tears as she listened to the judge go through the speech she gives all adoptive parents. The same speech Olivia had heard just two years ago. As the older woman signed the papers Alex tightened her hold on the boy in her arms. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She couldn't help but think this was how Olivia felt that day.

"Congratulations Mom." Judge Linden smiled.

"That's Mommy." Noah suddenly spoke up and pointed to Olivia "This is Momma." He looked up at the blonde and smiled.

There were no stopping the tears now, from Alex or Olivia.

"Okay," the Judge chuckled "Congratulations Momma."

"Congratulations." Trevor said as the couple stood.

"Thanks for all you did." Alex smiled brightly.

"So what now?" Alex asked as they left the building. It was a special day, so they'd kept Noah home from school and they'd both taken the day off.

"Well, everyone is coming over later to celebrate." It was only right to celebrate Alex officially adopting Noah like they did when Olivia adopted him. "So, how about we go home and change, pack a picnic and spend the afternoon at the park?"

"Woo hoo!" Noah jumped up and down. He stood between them and grabbed their hands "Come on Mommy, come on Momma."

Olivia looked over and smiled, not sure she'd ever seen Alex smile so brightly "You're never gonna get tired of hearing that."

Alex looked down to Noah who was smiling at her, then back to her wife "Never."


End file.
